harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (film series)
The Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift film series is a tetralogy of Japanese animated films produced by Sunrise, Trigger, Studio 4C, Production I.G, Polygon Pictures, Ivanna The Movie and the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project based on the 2012/13 television anime series of the same name. The series is chief directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, who directed the television series and it's distributed by Universal Studios overseas, Funimation Entertainment in North America and Nikkatsu in Japan with co-producing of NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios. Sunrise announced that 2 new film series (Re:Birth and NeoWave) part of the HPCS series will be released in the future with Yoshiaki Okumura and Aaron Montalvo as general managers of the film series. Original Series Films Celestial Azure Guardians 3D Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (3D) is a 2012 anime film adaptation based on the anime series and is set to premiere September 22 in theatres in Japan, and internationally on October 2012. The movie is animated by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Sunrise and the movie is directed by Michael Arias and James Wooton. It is distributed by Universal Pictures with the association of Nikkatsu Corporation and Ivanna The Movie with Hasbro Studios *Directors: Michael Arias, James Wootton *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi & Meghan McCarthy Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - The AppleSpark Trilogy Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy ''(ハー モニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ザ ムービー - アップルスパーク トリロジー, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Za Mūbī - AppuruSupāku Torirojī)'' is a Japanese-American 2013 3-part anime film sub-series based on the anime television series "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift" produced by Sunrise, Trigger, Studio 4C and NI97/AR97 Studioworks as part of the movie film series chief directed by Yoshiaki Okumura and directed by Tensai Okamura, Akiyuki Shinbo (with co-operation with Shaft) and Hiroyuki Imaishi with a screenplay by Yasuko Kobayashi and english version screenplay by Dave Polsky based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo. The 3 movies are named as "AppleSpark Chapter", "FlutterMac Chapter" and "ShiningCadance Chapter". It's the first movie series of the series to be in Digital 3D. The movie is set to be released from May 31st to July 6 of 2013. The movies, like Celestial Azure Guardians, will be rated R by the MPAA for mature themes not suitable for under 17 without a parent. The movie is produced by the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project with american co-operation by diBonaventura Pictures and Ivanna The Movie, and distributed by Universal Pictures, Funimation Entertainment and Nikkatsu with the partnership with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Directors: Tensai Okamura, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiroyuki Imaishi *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi & Dave Polsky Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie: The New Final Chapter Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie: The New Final Chapter: The Battle of Equestrian Fate ('劇場版 ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト 新完結編 馬術運命の戦い,' Gekijō-ban Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Shin kanketsu-hen Bajutsu unmei no tatakai) is an upcoming 2013 Japanese-American animated movie adaptation based on the anime series, making the movie its sequel to its TV series finale as well as a complete series finale. set to release in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D on November 30th, 2013 in Japan and December 27th, 2013 in North America. The movie will be directed by Akira Amemiyaand Yoshiaki Okumura, animated by Trigger and Studio 4°C, produced by the Harmony Unleashed Production Committeeand Sunrise, and distributed by Universal Studios, Funimation and Nikkatsu. *Director: Akira Amemiya *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi & Scott Sonneborn Double Feature: AppleSpark X CMC Sunrise announced that HPCS will release a double feature film having an AppleSpark trilogy stand alone follow-up and an older-age Cutie Mark Crusaders side story film to be released as a double feature in Japan and North America in fall 2014. Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie: AppleSpark Complex Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie: AppleSpark Complex'' (劇場版 ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト アップルスパーク コンプレックス'', ''Gekijō-ban Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Appurusupaaku Konpurekksu) is an upcoming Japanese-American animated film based on the anime television series of the same name and a follow-up to the AppleSpark Trilogy, as well as the fourth of the Original series' film series prior to the NeoWave series. The series' cast and crew will be returning to their roots as well as including Tomohiko Ito as the director for the film and produced by Sunrise, Trigger and Studio 4°C in association with the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee. The film will be released in fall 2014 in Digital 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D in both Japan and North America with distribution by Nikkatsu, Universal Pictures and Funimation. The film is confirmed to have a double feature with the Cutie Mark Crusaders HPCS film. As of Late 2013, All films, with the co-operation with Universal Pictures by international distribution, are re-acquired by Funimation in North America, and re-releasing the film series on Spring 2014. *Director: Tomohiko Ito *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi & Greg Weisman Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Side Story Flick: Cutie Mark Crusaders All Grown Up, Yeah! Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Side Story Flick: Cutie Mark Crusaders All Grown Up, Yeah! is an upcoming Japanese-American/Canadian animated film directed by Shin Itagaki and Yoshiaki Okumura based on the anime television series of the same name and a follow up to the New Final Chapter film and a prequel to NeoWave produced by Sunrise, Trigger and Studio 4°C in association with the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee. The film will be released in fall 2014 in Digital 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D in both Japan and North America with distribution by Nikkatsu, Universal Pictures and Funimation. Thie film is confirmed to have a double feature with the AppleSpark Complex film. * Director: Shin Itagaki * Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi & Charlotte Fullerton The Extra '''Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Extra' ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ザ· エキストラ', Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman·ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Za· ekisutora) is a Japanese-American anime special episodic telefilm produced by the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project and Sunrise and it will be aired in 3 parts starting from May 30, 2014 to June 1st, 2014 on AT-X. The series is chiefly directed by Yoshiaki Okumura while the parts are directed by Seiji Mizushima, Mahiro Maeda and Yuka Shibata with screenplay composition by Yasuko Kobayashi, written by Ichiro Okouchi, Kimiko Ueno and Yoji Enokido, with the same crew returning. The special telefilms recaps the television series and films and mixed it with new footage and story. Funimation and Hollowfox Entertainment are set to simulcast the films and air on Funimation Channel and AM-Bushidox the next week after Japan with an English Dub, and also to simulcast on Hulu, Crackle, Crunchyroll, Daisuki and Netflix. NeoWave Series Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave: The Beginning Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave: The Beginning ('劇場版 ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ネオウェイブ: THE BEGINNING , '''Gekijō-ban Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Nioueibu Za Biginingu) ''is an upcoming Japanese-American anime film produced by Sunrise, Production I.G, Trigger and the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee and distributed by Nikkatsu and Universal Pictures (under NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan) with north american distribution by Funimation. The film is written by Yasuko Kobayashi, and directed by Hatsuki Tsuji with chief director Yoshiaki Okumura. It will release sometime around 2014 and 2015 or 2016. The movie is a time-skip concept for a potential sequel television series and it will focus on the Mane Six's future children and the chronicle girls and guardians' future spawns. The plan started when Montalvo accepted Okumura's words about having first a feature film to start the NeoWave Series with Tsuji as director. *Director: Hatsuki Tsuji *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi, Jin Haganeya & Evan Daugherty Project "Re:Birth" CGI Film Sunrise/Sunrise D.I.D., Hollowfox and Polygon Pictures are planning for a CGI film as a reimagining of the original anime television series to be released in the future. It is stated that Yoshiaki Okumura will return as chief director and manager alongside Aaron Montalvo with Shinji Aramaki as the films director. Montalvo said that the Re:Birth project will be a trilogy of 3 films. * Director: Yoshiaki Okumura, Shinji Aramaki, Hiroyuki Seshita * Screenplay: Toshiki Inoue, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Dai Sato, Yoji Enokido, Yuko Kakihara, Ryota Yamaguchi * Screenstory: Aaron Montalvo, Yasuko Kobayashi (Scenario) Spin-offs GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem: Il Film A feature film based on the HPCS spin-off is announced for an early 2013 release in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D, also it announced that it will also be including characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Director: Yoshiaki Okumura *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi, Reiko Yoshida & Greg Weisman Harmony Unleashed SD: Race to Canterlot High Harmony Unleashed SD: Race to Canterlot High will be produced by Shin-Ei Animation and Sunrise and it will release alongside The New Final Chapter in November 22, 2013. The English Version will be released also in North America in theatres on December 27, 2013 and on DVD by Funimation on Spring 2014. HPCS x EQT ACMGB: Ponidox Rising Tide A movie has been announced by Sunrise that there will be a Movie Great Battle Series, similar to Gunbuster vs. Diebuster and the Kamen Rider Movie Wars, the film will have 3 portions. The HPCS portion will be named "The Rescue of Twilight Sparkle, or more like, We're Back, Bronies!", the film is directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, with a screenplay by Yasuko Kobayashi and animated by Sunrise, Trigger and Studio 4C. The film will be released in Q1 2014 in Japanese 3D/2D theatres and IMAX 3D. *Director: Yoshiaki Okumura *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi, Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Film Series Category:Movies Category:Anime Films Category:Animated